


Snowball Fight

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kiss on the Cheek, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snowball Fight, fake snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Miu wishes to redeem herself and what's better than a huge snowglobe? Kokichi just wants to take a little break and Shuichi is there for him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Uhm… after last time's flop, I have come up with a better version of it…” Miu’s entire personality exuded fear but that wasn’t going to stop Kokichi.

“Did you really think that I’d ever be your feet subject ever again?” Kokichi asked, hand consciously moving to where Miu had jabbed him last time.

“I told you, I’m sorry,” she shrank even more into her chair. Kokichi felt Shuichi’s hand gently pressing into his shoulder. He felt a squeeze and relaxed into the touch, he hadn’t even noticed that he had gone out of character.

“So, Iruma-chan! What are you going to do to make me feel better?” Kokichi asked with a wide smile. Sometimes even he himself was disturbed by how quickly he could shift between personalities.

“I… made something amazing,” she mumbled, eyes cast downwards, too scared to look at Kokichi’s small form.

“Haaa? Something amazing to hurt me again?” Kokichi asked, arms spreading out followed by an annoyed look.

“It’s alright Iruma-san, please don’t take what he just said to heart,” Shuichi’s smile was strained as he sent Kokichi a warning look.

“Saihara-chan! How rude!” Kokichi exclaimed a fake look of hurt and a real pout mixed together which only made Shuichi sigh.

“I-okay!” She squeaked, eyes now landing on Shuichi. He could see her trembling but didn’t do anything since he knew how Kokichi was. He might have been acting nicely now but Kokichi wouldn’t always stay like this. He had moments where he’d be overwhelmed and the pain-blocking incident had dented his mental health.

“Please do show us,” Shuichi said and he could practically see the betrayed look on Kokichi’s face. The taller one was standing behind Kokichi so he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face but he knew him well enough to guess.

“If you ask for it, then I’ll show you! And don’t think I needed any confidence boost from you Pooichi,” Miu’s attitude changed really quickly and that made Shuichi smile a tiny bit. He could feel Kokichi tense under his hand and he knew that it was time to have a little discussion.

“However, we will have to wait for a bit… I don’t think I’m ready to see another invention of yours right now,” Shuichi said a bit shyly. He knew that it was a sharp jab to Miu’s confidence but he knew Kokichi needed it. 

“Yeah,” Kokichi didn’t even try to throw in something mean and Miu ended go just nodding as she watched Shuichi lead Kokichi away. She really was going to redeem herself and she knew that her next invention would be calming. She just wished both of them would give her a chance to show them. She waved at them before following them.

She didn’t want to pry but she just wanted to make sure that there weren’t any after-effects from her last experiments. Totally not because she was concerned with that stupid Kokichi’s mental health or anything. She even grabbed her notebook to jot down anything she would need, only to realise she didn’t have a pen. She gritted her teeth and followed them anyway, at worst she would come up with some excuse.

“Saihara-chan you’re so plain!” Kokichi laughed as he went into Shuichi’s room before finally sitting down on Shuichi’s bed. Shuichi himself remained standing close to the door, looking at Kokichi with a semblance of a smile ghosting on his face.

“I know you’re shaken,” Shuichi answered and watched as Kokichi ceased keeping up his happy mood and instead flopped onto the bed.

“Shumai, it’s okay,” Kokichi answered, staring up at the ceiling. Shuichi was rather annoyed that Kokichi was lying to him but he didn’t deem it appropriate to tell him that at the moment. He was aware that the other always liked to keep his feelings a secret.

“Kimchi,” Shuichi stepped forward until he was near the bed and finally settled on sitting next to Kokichi. His hand landed nervously on Kokichi’s stomach, there to show Kokichi that Shuichi was there for him. 

“Shumai, I’m serious, I’m fine… I think I really do want to see Miu’s next experiment but not today,” Kokichi finally sighed, Shuichi liked him more when he was smiling but this Kokichi was dear to him too. He loved a lot of things about him and he didn’t think he needed a long list to describe what he loved about him. Just one word was enough and it was: everything.

“Alright, let’s tell her when you’re ready, okay?” Shuichi asked and gasped when Kokichi pulled him onto his back so that the taller one was lying next to him on his bed. Shuichi didn’t mind it and pulled Kokichi closer when he snuggled against the Ultimate Detective. Soft Kokichi was a version of Kokichi that Shuichi didn’t think he could ever get tired of. 

“Alright Shumai but for now, let’s just nap for a while?” Kokichi asked, surprisingly, Shuichi agreed to it and soon he could feel Kokichi’ regular breathing. He sighed in relief and felt his eyes get heavier and heavier, Kokichi’s small body did radiate warmth after all. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the purple-haired boy before he also fell asleep.

“Don’t wake them up,” Miu hissed as Tenko and Himiko came over to warn them that dinner was ready.

“It’s fine with me! The less degenerate males at the table, the better it is!” Tenko said as her fist shot out as if ready to punch Miu.

“It sounds bothersome anyway, why would we even want to wake them up?” Himiko asked as she yawned.

“Awe! Look at how cute Himiko looks when she yawns!” Tenko cooed as she looked at the red-haired girl with an excited look.

“Yeah, yeah now get lost!” Miu yelled and then remembered that she was supposed to stay silent. She thought about it and decided that she wanted to eat Kirumi’s great cooking so she ripped off a piece of paper, got a pen from her own room and wrote on it to let them sleep. 

“Saihara-chan, we slept through the entire night!” He heard Kokichi scream and that made the detective frown as he got up sluggishly, rubbing his eyes to get a clearer vision. He saw the screen zap to a close and Monokuma’s voice lingered in the back of his mind, confirming that both of them had indeed slept through breakfast.

“Good morning, Kimchi,” Shuichi gave him a light peck on the cheek and smiled when Kokichi beamed.

“Good morning Shumai, now then I’m going to go brush my teeth so you wear something decent,” Kokichi laughed before returning the peck and disappearing into Shuichi’s bathroom.

Shuichi did as he was told, grabbing a change of clothing and while Kokichi was still in the bathroom, he grabbed a change of clothing for Kokichi that the other male had left in his room for situations like these ones. He brought the clothes and opened the door without any shame before putting the clothes onto the toilet seat’s lid and waited for the shorter boy to finish.

Kokichi came out rather sooner and Kokichi didn’t know how he could tell Kokichi was wearing the new change of clothing but he could. Kokichi was wearing the same thing but Shuichi swore he could see how crisp Kokichi’s clothes looked. Okay maybe not but still, once the detective was done with changing, he followed Kokichi out of the room and both of them departed towards the dining hall. 

“Good morning partner! Didn’t know you were such a sleepyhead,” Kaito laughed and Shuichi wondered just how Kaito hadn’t known. He literally always came at this time but he didn’t bother mentioning that to Kaito.

“Aaaaah, look at how boring every single one of you is! Nishishi that was just a lie except for you Gonta, you really are boring. Now then you no-brainer, I accept to see your newest creation at the condition you kneel down in front of me,” Kokichi said as soon as they finished eating and Kirumi started taking away their plates.

“Eh? Me, kneel?” Miu asked, looking conflicted. Half of her wanted to yell at Kokichi for being stupid and making such a deal but the other half of her was scared.

“Don’t tell me you won’t even do such a trivial thing,” Kokichi said, pressuring her even more. She got up from her chair, almost as if she were ready to bow and at the last second decided against it.

“What I’m going to show you next is going to blow your frigging brains out so it’s not happening you twerp,” Miu went for that kind fo approach. She saw Shuichi let out a relieved sigh and guessed she had done the right thing.

“Haaaa? Whatever, you’re so boring,” Kokichi said but he got up to follow the genius inventor anyway, Shuichi following Kokichi and the rest of them also came out of curiosity.

“It’s here,” Miu said as she led them to a hidden room. Monokuma trailed behind them, looking slightly bothered.

“Hey, where are you kids going?” Monokuma asked but didn’t come any closer. Something about his tone led Shuichi to believe that Monokuma had a fairly decent idea of just what Miu was doing but was pretending not to. He wondered why but didn’t ask for clarifications.

“None of your business you stupid bear,” Miu answered before gesturing at the others to go in first. The room was dark and it was obvious that a general panic had settled in, after all, this was still a killing game in some ways. It didn’t matter that they were at a standstill right now, anyone could break it at any times. 

Miu finally slammed the door shut after speaking to Monokuma and plunged everyone into uncomfortable darkness. A clicking noise could be heard before the lights turned on and the sight was lo and behold, a huge sphere that resembled a snow glob could be seen.

“Wow, this looks like a huge transparent ball and is this snow?” Kaede asked excitedly as she scooped up some of the white snow-like substance from the ground.

“You’re actually right, look at this!” Miu yelled as she clicked on another button and they all watched as the snow from the ground was blown into the sky and starting to fall back down in an endless motion. 

“Wow, this is so pretty! Even better than when you first showed me the plans. It’s all thanks to Atua that the paint and everything else went well,” Angie said and put her hands together.

“Yeah, whatever, this snow is like the real deal minus the cold because who wants that?” Miu asked as she scooped up some snow and aimed it at the sphere’s wall.

“Truly delightful, I almost wish I could show this to her…” Korekiyo’s arms stretched out as the artificial snow feel upon every inch of his body.

“We can even make snowballs out of this! I challenge you degenerate males to a snowball fight!” Tenko squealed as she threw one at Kiibo.

“This is robophobia!” Kiibo yelled back as Kokichi threw another one at him. They ended up dividing themselves into the girls versus the boys.

“You only have one life! If you get hit, you’re a loser so you go to the loser corner!” Miu yelled out, pointing at the said corner.

“Alright!” Kaede yelled, getting fired up at such a simple game, Shuchi expected no less of her, she was amazing in the sense that she could rally everyone into such a game.

“You’re going down Makiroll!” Kaito yelled as he threw the first ball, it landed nowhere near Maki but it did get the girl to fire one right back at him. It went so quickly that when it hit Kaito’s face, most of the other’s faces had scrunched up in pain. Gonta was too big to not get hit so the giant ended up bringing a fainted Kaito with him to the loser’s section.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” Tsumugi smiled as she threw one, completely missing her original target, Shuichi. The detective deduced her next move and managed to hit both Tsumugi and Himiko at the same time. 

“How tiresome,” Himiko mumbled as Tsumugi and they started walking off to their destined zone.

“I won’t lose to you! Look at my new function!” Kiibo said excitedly and everyone paused for a few seconds, enough time to see Kiibo eat some fake snow before his mouth opened again to reveal perfectly formed snowballs.

“Hey, that’s unfair!” Tenko yelled as she hit Rantaro. What she didn’t expect was for Rantaro to throw one Angie at the same time. Somehow, Angie used a paintbrush to hit the snowball with and it ended up bouncing right back onto Tenko. Both Tenko and Rantaro stared at the snowball before they made their way to the loser’s zone with confused looks on their face.

“I shall not lose,” Kirumi said and used Kaede’s snowball as a distraction before eliminating Korekiyo who also left the battlefield.

“This went quicker then I expected,” Miu stated as she threw a ball at the purple rat and somehow missed. 

“I’m small and I’m incredibly quick. Dodging a snowball from a slowpoke like you is easy!” Kokichi boasted as he ducked instead of running away.

“I do not wish to lose either,” Shuichi said as he saw Ryoma slowly creep out of nowhere and hit Miu with a snowball.

“No way! I have fallen!” Miu pouted and said before making her way grumpily to where the majority of them now resided. Kaede managed to avenge her only after throwing more than seven balls at Ryoma who kept returning them with a tennis racket.

“The laws of physics?” Rantaro asked as he looked the balls bounce wildly.

“I don’t think that should be your biggest concern,” Tsumugi replied, staring bewildered as Maki shot deadly snowballs at Kiibo, Kokichi and Shuichi.

“Naaa… she’s right,” Himiko mumbled as she stared at Maki with a hint of fear in her eyes.

“Ha! You’re dead Akamatsu-chan!” Kokichi laughed and Kirumi got distracted for half a second, taking advantage of that, Shuichi threw one at her and eliminated the Ultimate Maid. 

“I must apologise, I have failed you…” Kirumi mumbled as she looked at Angie and Kaede.

“Is it me or are there so many trees all of a sudden?” Kiibo asked as he looked at the new pine trees scattered around the globe.

“It’s not just you, did Angie make these while we were focused on Ma-” Shuichi asked and dodged a projectile with a hint of nervousness. He could’ve sworn had that ball touched him he would’ve died.

“It’s too late!” Kiibo yelped and threw a bunch of snowballs at random, panicking. His mouth fell open when one of them actually hit Maki. The said girl sighed before turning around to go to the zone where Kaito was still fainted in. Neither Kiibo nor Shuichi could avoid getting hit by Angie’s weak snowballs.

“I have the power of Atua with me! Praise Atua!” Angie laughed as she threw another one but it didn’t hit Kokichi surprisingly. 

“You might have Atua but I have an organization of ten thousand!” Kokichi replied before tripping. Angie laughed as she aimed her snowball at him, missing the way the snowball Kokichi had held fall onto her shoulder. She stared at the ball in surprise before she had to admit defeat.

“The winner is the boy’s team!” Kaede cheered and soon, all of them were busy making a huge snowman.

“Hey, thank you,” Kokichi muttered at Miu before going back to hide his face into Shuichi’s chest. Miu smirked and decided that she was rather satisfied with how things had turned out.

Miu was glad this experiment had been a success, she had even gotten a thank you from Kokichi which was more than worth it. She supposed experiment C-4 was a success but would never be able to be put on the market, but that wasn’t something she had wanted for her experiment, so in the end, she did suppose that everything worked well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
